Hare que sea feliz
by Hermlils
Summary: cn la publicacion dl 7mo y ultimo libroo aki una minihistoir a dlas q a Lils les gusta scribir. jooo xq se terminarn ls libros? CONTIEN SPOILERS


**Woooooooooola!!!!!!** TODO PERTENECE A LA GRAN MENTE DE ROWLING!!!!! Jajajajaja mío solo ha sido la locura de escribir esto.

Si no has leído HARRY POTTER 7 **no leas esto**

Con todo el cariño del mundo, espero k disfrutéis de esto

**Haré que sea feliz**

Un día, exactamente había pasado un día. Un día desde que Voldemort había caído, un día en el que la tristeza por la muerte de los seres queridos se unía a la felicidad por el fin de una época de miedo y terror, un época de oscuridad y sangre.

Harry se encontraba delante de la casa de los Tonks, sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, allí, dentro, un pequeño niño acababa de quedarse huérfano, su ahijado, el legado de Remus en el mundo, Harry suspiró, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a, simplemente, un bebé, mirarlo y saber que, por su culpa, ese pequeño crecería sin padres. Pero había tomado una decisión, y pensaba cumplirla, Remus y Tonks querían que si algo les pasaba a ellos fuera Harry quien protegiera a su hijo, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ese niño fuera feliz, y compensarlo cada día de su vida por quedarse sin padres.

Ginny le tomó de la mano, el chico se giró hacia ella y le sonrió, la pelirroja tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos de tanto llorar por la muerte de Fred, Harry la abrazó y la besó con dulzura. Aún le sorprendía más el hecho de que Ginny le hubiera perdonado, que el que Voldemort ya no existiera. La chica no se mostró muy dispuesta a perdonarle, le llamó idiota desmedido, cretino y una panda de insultos varios que hizo que Harry sonriera, eso le puso más de los nervios a la chica pelirroja y la besó, eso hizo que la chica se calmara pero cuando se separaron siguió insultándole diciendo que no le perdonaría por muchas cosas que hiciera, Harry le explicó todo, y, después de otra hora de insultos, Ginny decidió darle una oportunidad, sobre todo cuando Harry le dijo por primera vez "Te quiero".

Harry… vamos, aún no conocemos al pequeño Teddy dijo sonriendo, Ron y Hermione le asintieron dándole ánimos, el chico sonrió y llamó a la puerta, pasaron varios segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió, allí una Andrómeda con los ojos totalmente rojos de llorar, hipaba, su pelo lo tenía revuelto y estropeado, cuando vió a Harry, la mujer hizo algo que el chico no esperaba, le abrazó, Harry, torpemente, rodeó a aquella que se parecía tanto a la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo con sus brazos.

Señor Potter… fue un murmullo, parecía lejano y ausente aunque aquella mujer lo hubiera dicho en el hombro del chico sin duda mi Dora y Remus acertaron a ponerle a usted como padrino de Teddy la mujer hipó fuertemente mientras seguía llorando mi Dora…y ahora…el pobre Teddy…

No se preocupe señora Tonks, Teddy no está solo la mujer afirmó con la cabeza mientras se retiraba de Harry voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea feliz señora Tonks la mujer intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una pequeño y amargo gesto mientras más lagrimas volvían a salir.

Pasen por favor, aún no lo conocen, es precioso, ya verán Harry asintió y entró seguido de los otros 3

Señora Tonks…verá…yo quería disculparme por mi comporta…

No tiene nada que disculpar nada señor Potter ahora sí sonrió usted creyó que era mi hermana, no tiene de que preocuparse.

Andrómeda Tonks les guió hacia la sala, allí, un pequeño moisés de color azul se encontraba cerca de la ventana, Andrómeda se acercó a el y cogió un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas, la mujer se acercó a Harry, los demás guardaban silencio, Andrómeda le sonrió con cariño al pequeño

Supongo que lo sabrá señor Potter, Teddy es Metamorfago, pero… la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió más amarga desde ayer…no ha cambiado nada Andrómeda le acercó a Harry el pequeño bebé, Harry tragó saliva para que las lágrimas no cayeran por su rostro, Teddy tenía los ojos abiertos y le miraba con interés, sus ojos eran castaños y su cabello era de un color castaño dorado, Harry sonrió amargamente, el pequeño había reproducido el mismo color de pelo y de ojos de su padre cójalo señor Potter, usted es su padrino Harry balbuceó algo, nunca, en la vida había tomado en brazos a un bebé, y, debía reconocerlo, tenía un miedo atroz a que aquel pequeño se le cayera de los brazos, Andrómeda sonrió comprendiendo no se preocupe, yo le ayudaré.

Andrómeda le ayudó y cuando por fin tuvo al pequeño Teddy en brazos no lo pudo evitar y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla

Hola Teddy… tus padres lucharon por darte un mundo mejor, tu padre me lo dijo el pequeño le miraba con atención, como si comprendiera todo lo que Harry le decía, mientras, las solitarias lágrimas de Harry se habían convertido en un auténtico mar de llanto no tengas miedo pequeño, no estás solo, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que seas feliz y no te falte de nada el niño hizo un pequeño sonido gutural como si fuera una pequeña carcajada feliz, los 5 sonrieron y Ginny se acercó a ellos.

Es precioso…

Harry miró a Andrómeda Tonks que sonreía mientras lloraba, entonces se fijó en una foto que había a la derecha de la mujer, eran Tonks y Remus abrazados y sonriendo, felices… Harry miró al pequeño mientras volvía a llorar

Señor Potter

Señora Tonks, dígame Harry por favor pidió Harry suavemente

Bien, Harry, pues dime Andrómeda, al igual que todos ustedes los 4 jóvenes asintieron Harry… he estado pensando, y verás…déjame que Teddy viva conmigo, por supuesto, tu eres su padrino, y puedes venir a verle o a por el cuando quieras la mujer hablaba nerviosa, Harry sabía que esa mujer había sufrido mucho, y ese pequeño niño era lo poco que le quedaba de su vida, de su única hija, Harry miró al pequeño y le besó con cariño, no pensaba abandonarlo, nunca lo haría, pero ese pequeño necesitaba una estabilidad que Harry no le podía dar, ya lo había pensado, no iba a quitarle a Andrómeda el pequeño Teddy, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, ese niño debía vivir con su abuela, por su propio bien, quién sabía si no se tenía ahora que enfrentar a algún mortífrago resentido y, lo que no podía permitir, es que algo le pasara a su ahijado. Cada día iría a ver a su pequeño ahijado, haría que riera cada día, que fuera feliz pero…entenderé si deseas que el pequeño viva contigo, eres su padrino

Andrómeda la mujer le miró fijamente ya había pensado sobre esto, y si no le importa… he tomado una decisión, he pensado que Teddy viva con usted, es lo lógico y lo más seguro, yo no sé ni que va a pasar conmigo, si le soy sincero…nunca he planeado nada después de Voldemort. Andrómeda, Teddy se merece una estabilidad ahora que la guerra ha acabado, y quién mejor que usted para dársela Harry sonrió tranquilizando a la mujer, Andrómeda sonrió contenta pero me gustaría venir a diario a verlo, si no le molesta

Varios años habían pasado desde ese momento, Harry estaba ahora en un parque muggle muy concurrido, Ginny estaba a su lado tomada de la mano con un embarazo de 4 meses, en la otra mano, un pequeño niño de ojos lilas y cabello color miel reía por las bromas que Ron hacía mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

Padrino…¿puedo ir a jugar? Harry sonrió al verle, el pequeño había heredado la misma forma de mirar de Tonks, pero era mucho más tranquilo y menos patoso, era dulce y cariñoso y muy inteligente, algo que había heredado de su padre, Harry asintió sonriendo y el niño sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo en dirección de los columpios

¡Teddy ten cuidado! el niño gritó un "Si" mientras corría hacia los columpios, Harry sonrió dulcemente, sin duda, había valido la pena luchar, ahora la felicidad era increíble, Harry acarició el vientre de Ginny dulcemente mientras miraba a Teddy reir mientras se tiraba por un tobogán, la vida le había dado una enorme oportunidad, la oportunidad de vivir y permitir luchar por la vida de los demás, y, sin duda, no la iba a desperdiciar. Lo hacía por Teddy, por Ginny, por Hermione y por Ron, por los recuerdos de todos los que murieron por el, lo hacía por su hijo, lo hacía, porque, simplemente, valía la pena luchar por vivir y vivir con los demás.

Wenas a todos, veréis, esto fue, tal como se dice en mi pueblo, un auténtico volunto, jajajaja necesitaba escribir esto, simplemente, tenía que imaginarme como sería la reacción de Harry al ver al pequeño Teddy y…simplemente salió esto.

Un besazo enorme para todos, con todo el cariño del mundo

Lils

Hermlils

**NO TE OLVIDES DE ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW AUNK SEA PEKEÑITO!!!!!!!**


End file.
